Things Commonly Heard When Around Autobots
by Norasalina
Summary: Noises that can be heard when on base with the Autobots. I have an OC doing the commentary.
1. Chapter 1

**~AN~ (Author's Note)**

**So, I was bored, had this idea, then decided to try my hand at being a comedian. Let's see how I do, shall we?**

**(P.S. This will go along with the fanfic I plan on posting soon. I want to have at least five chapters completed on that one before I post the first chapter, so I can update it on a regular basis. It will be called "Transformers Alternate Universe")**

_Hi, Clara Morincy here, better known as Red. I decided that there are some things that are frequently heard around base that are just too funny not to share with the world. I hope you enjoy! I know I did! _

_(P.S. Not in chronological order.)_

**1. ****OW!**

This is the most common one so far. It'll be anything from a human stubbing a toe, to a Bot (_foolishly_) ticking off Ratchet The Hatchet (_don't tell him I called him that_!) and getting knocked over the helm with the infamous wrench.

**2. ****Shut up!**

This one is usually heard when Jazz or Bumblebee won't keep their mouths shut. Usually Ironhide and/or Ratchet are the ones yelling this. (_Just wait till Bluestreak gets here mechs!_) Or it could be me yelling at the (_annoying) _government lackey sent to assist (_cough-babysit-cough_) us on base.

**3. ****Keep It Down!**

This is usually directed at Jazz, Bee, and/or, yes, me when we play our tunes a bit too loudly. Once again, usually Hide and Ratch yelling. (_Killjoys_!)

**4. ****Boom!**

After the first eight explosions, we humans stopped running for the training rooms, now taking for granted that it is 95% likely to be Hide testing out a new weapon of some sort. Or tossing Jazz through a wall. (_Not sure what __**that **__one was about.)_

**5. ****Clang!**

If this sound is heard coming from the med bay, it is the sound of a Bot being introduced to a wrench by Ratchet. Coming from anywhere else, someone probably dropped a clipboard. (_Clumsy afts._)

**6. ****Fraggit!**

At first, this was only the Bots. Needless to say, we humans picked it up pretty quick. On the bright side, Lennox doesn't have to worry about his daughter eventually finding out what it means, since _technically _the word doesn't exist. (_It probably goes without saying that Ironhide has a bad mouth when angered. Whose idea was it to make him a guardian?!)_

**7. ****Aw, Slag.**

This is officially Jazz's go-to line whenever he finds himself in a "I-am-so-going-to-get-slagged-up" situation. (_For the head of Spec Ops, you'd think he'd be more subtle when pranking Ratch or Hide. Maybe __**thats **__why he was thrown through a wall. Would also explain why there were feathers coming from Hide's favorite cannon.)_

**8. ****Not Again.**

This is one of the ones that could mean anything and is said by everyone. From Ratchet scheduling another checkup to Ironhide blowing up the training room **yet again**_._ (_Really, what is it with him and things going "boom"?)_

**9. ****Aaahhhh!**

This one is usually most commonly heard when a new N.E.S.T. recruit sees the Bots for the first time. Now, Ironhide is saved for last. (_I have __**absolutely **__no idea why._ _Note the sarcasm.) _It also may-or-may-not be me falling off of Jazz or Bee's shoulder. **Again.** (_While they are standing still. I really need to work on my balance_. _If only Hide would stop blowing up the balance beams. And the whole training room_. _Maybe we should just build him his own personal one.__)_

**10. ****Get Back Here!**

Ah, checkups! Jazz and Bee usually aren't too keen on these, hence The Hatchet yelling. Optimus is smart enough to realize that he can't get out of it, and Ironhide is usually already in the med bay anyways. (_Honestly, I think he's blowing up the training room on __**purpose **__now! I thought Wheeljack and Que where the ones who blew stuff up?!_)

**~AN~**

**So, did you like it? If you have something you would like to see on here, comment or PM me. I might not use it, but I will consider it. And if I don't use it, you could always start your own! **


	2. Chapter 2

**~AN~ **

**Another chapter! This one will include characters from the second movie. **

11-20

_Red here again! Hope you enjoy this one as well!_

**11.** **Look Out!**

If you hear this, just dive to the side. Don't waste time looking around to see who yelled. It will only end up with you getting hurt. (_I know from experience. Sideswipe was skating around and ran right into, you guessed it, ME! He yelled, I turned, and SMACK! I wake up the next day in the med bay, my least favorite place on base. I "accidentally" threw a grenade at him during training a week later._)

**12.** **Duck!**

Like I have said, don't look, just do it. (_This time it was Skidz and Mudflap trying their servo at bowling... with a wrecking ball. They were using trash cans as pins. Luckily, I wasn't hit, but it only missed me by a foot._)

**13.** **Skidz! Mudflap!**

Commonly heard around base from both sentient species. (_Last time I said it was the "Bowling Incident"._)

**14.** **RUN!**

When this is shouted, DO IT! Either a Con is attacking or something is about to blow up. (_By "something" I mean one of Que's experiments or Wheeljack's inventions._)

**15.** **Move!**

Same as number 14, only it also includes the Brawling Twins (_Skidz and Mudflap_) when they get into a fight. (_They roll all over the place. We've had several close calls._)

**16.** **Get Back!**

This is mostly said when Skidz and Mudflap are fighting or Ironhide is testing a new weapon. (_His weapons don't blow up like Que and Wheeljack's inventions... unless their supposed to. __**Most **__of them are supposed to._)

**17. ****Hide!**

Probably referring to the fact that Ratchet scheduled an appointment. (_Note: hiding doesn't work. He __**will **__find you. I know._)

**18. ****Scrap. **

Someone just got into trouble. If it's muttered quietly, you got into trouble with Optimus Prime or Captain Lennox. If it's yelled _loudly,_ you ticked off Ironhide or Ratchet. (_I have yet to say this, in any way. I know when to goof off and when to follow orders, unlike __**some **__people/bots._)

**19. ****Go Away!**

This would be me getting fed up with the liaison and losing my temper. (_This is happening a lot lately. The most recent time I said this, the liaison waltzed into the Rec Room and started ranting about how __**costly **__everything was. It was my first day off in two weeks, so... yeah. __**Not happy**__._)

**20. ****Help!**

Oh, there are _so _many ways and reasons this is said. From getting overwhelmed by a Con to The Hatchet dragging you off to the med bay. (_If it's the latter, no one will help you. They're all smarter than that, even the Brawling Twins._)


End file.
